La vie nous apprendra
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Un enfant passe à l'âge adulte beaucoup trop vite. Personne ne se rend compte à quel point il est unique. Même les spectateurs ont un rôle. Découvrez une facette inconnue ou non des personnages. Découvrez l'authenticité de chacun... Recueil de drabbles... "Il avait lu une force en cette fille. Il l'avait enflammée lors de la Parade et des interviews."
1. Coup de théâtre !

_Bonjour à toutes les âmes perdues !_

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le blabla habituel, je vous prévient que ce recueil sera constitué de drabbles qui font chacun cent mots (sans le titre, ils ont tous été vérifiés par mes soins, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je sais compter...) qui sera mis à jour au gré de mes envies !_

_J'ai beaucoup de textes déjà prêts, je ne sais pas quand je les mettrais. Je vous fait la liste, dites-moi ceux qui vous intéressent._

* * *

**_Johanna Mason: Coup de théâtre_**

Elle fait consciencieusement trembler ses membres, de sorte à ce que les soubresauts de son corps soient le plus voyant possible. Les autres tributs à ses côtés se moquent ouvertement d'elle.

Ses larmes montent, celles de la petite Johanna Mason qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là.

Elle vient du Sept, et est fille d'un bûcheron. C'est tout ce qu'on connait sur elle. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent.

Car au moment où sa hache s'abat sur un des carrières et que la véritable Johanna se dévoile, attention aux coups de théâtre !

* * *

_Pour le prochain, je ne vous révèle pas les thèmes, mais en réserve j'ai : Cecelia, Cinna, Darius, Enobaria, Finnick, Haymitch, Mags, Rue et Titus. Si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas._

_En espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu. _


	2. Le plus apprécié

_Bonsoir !  
_

_Bon, voici un autre drabble sur un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement, et qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Si des lecteurs de mes autres fictions passent par là, j'informe que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci. Je pensais réussir à avoir mon brevet mention "Très bien" facilement mais dans la simulation, je n'ai eu que "Bien" alors je compte bien y remédier..._

* * *

_**Finnick Odair : Le plus apprécié**_

Il courrait à travers cette arène depuis des heures. Ses cheveux couleur bronze lui collaient au front. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus analyser aussi bien qu'avant l'univers qui l'entourait.

Alors que les alliés qu'il avait trahis le poursuivaient et que l'espoir commençait à le quitter, un cadeau littéralement tombé du ciel scella son destin.

C'était le plus beau trident que Finnick Odair n'avait jamais vu. C'était l'arme la plus coûteuse que les sponsors avaient financée depuis la naissance des Jeux.

Il avait hurlé aussi fort que possible son contentement au ciel, heureux que son physique avantageux puisse signer sa victoire.

* * *

_En espérant qu'il vous aura plu._


	3. Comme une révélation

_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_

_Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai le brevet dans moins d'une semaine alors on va dire que je n'ai pas forcément le temps et mon cadeau d'anniversaire arrive samedi ! Alors j'ai du mal à m'en délocaliser... Oui, ce mot n'est pas français ! Et pour ceux qui doutent, mon anniversaire est passé, c'était mardi de la semaine dernière._

_Merci à Kentwell7 d'avoir laissé un petit mot et un encouragement pour ce diplôme dont je ne devrais à priori pas m'inquiéter, merci encore à toi !_

_J'ai encore beaucoup de ces textes prêts depuis longtemps donc je risque d'en publier plus prochainement._

_Celui-ci, j'ai eu du mal, mais vraiment. Il traite d'un des personnages les plus extraordinaires et ça n'a pas été facile de rentrer dans sa tête. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Mesdames et Messieurs, voici Cinna !_

* * *

**_Cinna : Comme une révélation_**

Ce matin, il regardait les Moissons. Il venait de finir ses études, il avait postulé pour une émission populaire.

Quand il a vu Katniss se porter volontaire pour Primrose, il n'a pas hésité.

Il a décroché son téléphone, annulé sa demande d'emploi et quémandé la place d'un styliste pour les Hunger Games. Il a demandé le Douze, qui lui a de suite été attribué.

Il avait lu une force en cette fille. Un pouvoir que seule elle pouvait posséder. Il l'avait enflammée lors de la Parade et des interviews.

Il en a trop fait la seconde fois.

Il l'a payé.

* * *

_Toujours 100 mots. Si vous avez une préférence pour un personnage, faites m'en part._


End file.
